The Zombie and the Solder
by Kleiva
Summary: John watson is surviving on his own in a London filled with mindless zombie. The one day he get's an impossible Text from one SH. The two form an unlikely friendship, but they never meet. That is until SH sends him a cry for help and Johns world is turned on it's head yet again
1. Chapter 1

No one knew what was happening and if anyone knew they didn't say anything. The people where panicking and fleing the city. Hundreds of thousands where dead, but they didn't rest. London had become a warzone, but the army had left. They had tried to get as many out as possible, but then they vanished. No one seemed to know for sure what had happened, only that they were all alone. All over London groups of survivors to their best to cling to life another day

John looks around the room to find anything useful, but his eyes are drawn to the photos in the wall. He can hear the growls of zombies outside. He wondered what happened to the people in the photos. Did they make it out? Did they die or worse become infected?

 **"Okay supply check."** He mumbled to himself. There was a calmness to the short man. No one would guess the world had ended by the look in his face. He wasn't happy this had happened, but he was a solder. This was just another warzone to him. He was better equipped than most to handle what was happening.

He emptied his backpack in the floor and frowned at the lack of food and water. One bottle of water, some nuts, a can of beans and a pack of beef jerky. He really needed more if he wanted to survive long term. The problem was that he didn't know this part of the city very well and therefore didn't know where to look. John emptied his magazine in to his hand counting the bullets he had left, 14. He had been an idiot for not bringing the rest of his ammo with him. He should get him self a good close combat weapon.

He checked the house for anything useful, but it was mostly empty. He let out a sigh before barricaded him self in the bed room. He sat down on the bed and turned on his phone. There was no service, but he kept it charged anyway. The grid was down, but he used a small solar panel to at least keep the thing going. To his surprise he had a new massage.

 _"Go towards the phone box. Take the third street to the right, then second to the left._ If convenient -SH" The massage read.

John tried to send an answer, but the message wouldn't send no matter what he tried. Used the night to consider if he should do as asked or not. How had this stranger gotten his number? What did he or she want? Was it a trap or something good? He really needed more food and water. How did SH know where he was? The questions kept spinning but he didn't find any answers.

When morning came he still hadn't made up his mind, but his phone had a new massage on it. _"If inconvenient come anyway -SH "_ With that John got up. He had to find out what this SH wanted. Perhaps not the wisest choice, but it was the one he made.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I will keep this short. Thanks so much for reading and reviving. Hope you enjoy chapter 2**_

* * *

The streets where surprisingly empty as he followed the direction given to him. He did spot a handful of zombie's, but they seemed to be distracted by something to notice him. He had no intention of getting any closer to find out what it was. Usually they leaped at the chance to attack anything living. John kept moving as quickly and quietly as he could, better not test his luck by staying.

He turned the last corner to find yet another empty boring street. There where just houses. Had SH tricked him? He suddenly felt more in edge, like something was going to happen any second now. Seconds stretched in to minutes and he felt even more confused. He scanned the street carefully. There had to be something here, something he had missed. He didn't want to accept that this was some cruel prank.

When he was just about to give up and keep moving he spotted it, two pale letters carved in to a door. _SH_ The letters where small, in fact he was surprised he had even spotted them. How had the stranger expected him to see that? He felt a mix of frustration and fascination as he approached the door. His heart hammered in his chest as he pulled it open, he had no idea what to expect. He had not felt this alive in a long time.

What he found was a small pile of supplies, Food, water, a first aid kit and even some clothing. What interested him the most however was the folded paper on top with his name with his name written on it in elegant hand writing. He unfolded it and read it.

 _"John Watson. The war is not over yet. If you find your self infected inject 10ml of blue liquid every three hours. -SH"_ The worlds sent his head was spinning. What did it mean? Had the stranger found a cure? He should be freaked out that SH knew his name, but for some reason he wasn't.

 **"Ever so mysterious aren't you."** John found himself smiling for the first time since London fell. He didn't know why he trusted the worlds on the paper, but he did. He found him self checking his new supplies for the blue liquid, he found it in his new first aid kit. Well he said first aid kit, but it was more like a mini doctor's kit. He was sure people with no medical training would have no idea what most if the content was for. He had stopped asking how SH knew so much about him by now. There was no way he was going to find the answer on his own

After that the massages kept coming. Every other day he would check his phone and there would be a new massage and so minor supplies waiting for him or a warning to say away from certain areas. The massages were phrased more and more like puzzles, ones he even got some Morse code. Noting to hard, just something to make him think. SH never shared personal information, but John didn't really mind. He was curious yes, but it wasn't like he could ask questions. Besides the massages was fun in a strange way. It gave him something to do other than just survive. Little did he know everything was about to change.

 _"Help 221b Baker street -SH"_ The massage sent chills down his spine and he was off running before he even knew what he was doing. Somewhere along the way SH had become his friend. Despite the one-sided communication John cared for the man, he was pretty sure it was a man by now. It wasn't about the supplies, come to think of it it had never been. It was about the company, to know he wasn't alone. So he ran as fast as he could, like his life depended on it, for in a way it did.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for all the revues, favorites and follows. It means a lot to me. To make up for my lateness I made this Chapter extra long. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Johns feet hit the pavement in a rhythmic paten. His blue eyes where franticly searching the streets for anything that could lead him to baker street. He ended up rushing to a long-forgotten tourist shop to find a map. After a bit of time spent trying to figure out where he was and where he was going he was off again. It was quite a distance, but John Watson is a detriment man.

The streets where far from empty, but there was not a living thing in sight. More then ones he had to change his rout to get past the zombies undetected. He may be in hurry, but he would be no use dead or leading more trouble towards SH. He rounded a corner only to find two of the the bloody creatures right in front of him. He barely had the time to get his gun out and fire. One of them had ones been a young girl. It was impossible to forget everyone in this city was one's people. Still John never felt bad for taking what was left of there life, it was mercy killing.

About 30min the solder turned the last corner and looked down baker street. The image he found made him stop in his tracks, it was just so very wrong There were four men leading a zombie towards a truck. He quickly ducked back around the corner and then peered around the corner more carefully this time. The zombie was chained at it's hands and feet, and a muzzle of sorts was placed over it's mouth. Three of the men were holding a chain each, all of them keeping their distance. Even with it tired up they still fear it, reasonably so. The last guy was just sitting at the hood of the car grinning. It was a bit strange, but that was within what could be called normal these days. The army had done a similar thing in the beginning. When there were still hope.

No what was wrong was the zombie. It's curly back hair was well kept and it's cloths where clean and unharmed. Not only that, but it didn't even try to attack. He would have assumed it was sedated if he didn't already know it didn't work. Besides it didn't look tiered, in fact it looked more alert than any zombie he had ever seen. Then there where the eyes, so clear, focused and so very human. Those pale orbs looked so very afraid. If John couldn't also hear the low growing and see the pale grey sink and hollow cheeks he would have assumed it was a man, but the cuts around his wrists showed no sign of healing or even bleeding. It was beautifully in a strange way. It really didn't look like the monster it was.

 **"Come now sherly. We are going to have so much fun together you and I. You are mine now!"** The man on the hood chippered. That manic grin and his dark eyes made him seem more like the monster than the zombie. He seemed to genially happy. The man but John on edge.

His eyes were drawn back to the impossible zombie only to find his's eyes fixed on him. There was no hunger on those eyes, all he could see was a plea for help. A plea that turned the world o it's head yet again. That was not a zombie it was a man, infected yes but still very much a man. He let out a gasp as he ducked back behind his corner. His head spinning as he tried to make sense of it all without much luck.

 **"What are you looking at PET!"** He heard the grinning man yell, now in a tone of pure malice. The last word echoed in his head as fury built up. That was no pet! It was a human being! John could not just stand by and let this happen. In less than a heartbeat he was out from behind his corner gun ready to fire.

 ** _BANG!_** The first henchman dropped. The two others scrambled for there guns. **_BANG!_** Another one when down before he had a chance to fire, but the last man had already gotten his gun out and aimed right at him. For a split second everything seemed to stop, then **_BANG!_** John flinched and closed his eyes for only a second, expecting to feel a bullet rip in to him. It never happened. When he opened his eyes again the henchman was getting up from the ground. John didn't waist any time wondering what had happened. **_BANG!_**

His eyes darted to the car where the leader and been sitting, he was no longer there, had he ran. With a quick glance to make sure the infected was still on the ground he when towards the truck to make sure the leader wasn't just hiding and waiting for a better time to strike. He was nowhere in sigh so John turned his focus towards the man he had just rescued.

The man was now bending down unlocking the chains from his feet by the looks of it. He straighten back up and john froze on the spot in a mix of fear and wonder. The man moved his muzzle and smiled at him, a proper smile.

 **"Aw John. You actually came"**


End file.
